Many materials are currently available for removing adhesives and enamels from the surfaces of processing equipment and other articles containing the unwanted residues of such compounds. However, the prior art materials, e.g., toluene, xylene, chlorinated solvents, and the like, tend to be toxic and non biodegradable. A more user and environmentally friendly composition for removing adhesive residues and enamel residues is needed.